Quarter Demon
by Djinn Kai
Summary: What do yu mean Im a demon?" Aiden shouted to his parents. "Well dear, your not a full demon," Kagome said nerviously,"Your actually just 1/4 of a demon dear.." Aiden looked at his parents af if they really just grew an extra tail.In reality it was him.
1. Chapter 1

**Kai: Okay I don't own any Inuyasha or anything because if I did I ****would**** have more of a clue of what Inuyasha is. If I ****did I**** would be ****embarrass****to even**** admit that I wrote this, because I ****can't****remember half**** of the characters. But enjoy!**

**Haku: Yes, please enjoy, I was the one tha****t thought about this plot story.**

**Kai: I will ****accept any scorn or praise mainly because it means you read the story.**

_After the defeating the greater evil (remember his name at the moment...) and collecting all the jewel shards Kagome and Inuyasha lived a very quiet life. __Inuyasha use the shikon jewel to become__ a mortal__ after that the Shikon Jewel disappeared__ and lived with Kagome __in the future. T__hey had a __healthy boy__ named __Aiden__ h__e had his father's gold __eyes and__ his mother'__s dark locks. Aiden__ soon __began__ to get his __father's__ famous short tempers and__ a bad __habit__ of __smoking (__we are still figuring out who __was the one that made him a chain smoker...we suspect that it was the great-grandfather..Case close)__soon began to worry__ his poor__ mother_

_"Oh, Aiden dear is there any problems at school?" Kagome __said lightly__wiping__ her forehead. __Aiden looked__ at his mother and growled __at her_

_"__Guess…__mom__ I don't have any problems__it's__ just stupid dad who __keeps attacking__ me __with that__ rusted sword of his!"__ Kagome tried to fix Aiden's hair with her hand and said, "Well hunney bunny, your father is a really __keeper in the family_. Just try not to let it bother you." For the past 16 years both Inuyasha and Kagome made sure to hide about their adventures past. With Inuyasha mortal and the jewel shard not being a problem they thought that raising a child was going to be a walk in the park. "Mom, Let go of my hair!!!" Aiden shouted dodging his mother hand.

"I'll tell your father, why don't you run along and no smoking in the kitchen!!! Go outside!" Kagome shouted seeing his first born light a cigarette. Remembering about the other male in the house she shouted, "And you Inuyasha! Get your sorry excuse of a husband right this instance! Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell from the second floor holding into a pillow.

"What is your problem woman? I was in my noon nap!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome, then looked at his surroundings and realized that he was in the floor. "How the hell did I ended up here?!?!I thought that with me...being mortal I wouldn't have this problem!"

"Not now! Why are you attacking my little baby boy!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha and pulled his collar.

"Look Kagome, his close to this adulthood and he has to learn how to fight, only yesterday I saw him touch the tesaiga and it reacted!" Inuyasha pulled his sword. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and tapped her foot. "My baby is not a half demon; he's not a quarter demon and doesn't need to be one! The shikon jewel is lost in an alternative universe. My son deserve…"Kagome fell to her knees and vomit before she could finish her sentence. "Kagome are you alright? I'm sorry I won't make Aiden be a demon!" Inuyasha helped Kagome up. Aiden rushed into the house holding his head, both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at their kid in surprise. Aiden dark hair was now silver white and had long dog hears hanging from his head.

"Mom, dad you have to look at this! I don't know why but why do I have dog ears?"Aiden shouted pulling in his ears to see if it was a gag from his dad. Kagome stood up and practically pushed Inuyasha out of the way to hug her child. "That's it we're going to see Kota!"

Kota was always involved in helping Inuyasha and the gang and also helping his grandfather to come up with new diseases to tell Kagome's teachers. With that in mind what do you expect that boy would grow up to be? Maybe a Doctor perhaps in the family with strange case of knowledge of the edo era? Yes a Doctor that would make sense, a child at a young age looking thru books to look up different diseases might make a kid interest in the medical business. Also being surrounded by a lot of history might also lead this boy into having a job in the museum or archeologist. HE COULD BE JACKIE CHAN BUT WITH A PHD OR MASTER IN BIOLOGY! _(Kai:__Ok, getting a bit __too__ excited __it's__ from __the entire__ Psych marathon… so forgive me__and if you enjoy it, stick __around! You'll see that a lot!!! __Haku swooped__ in with a __silvery__ cape Haku: Not if I can help it! Kai drop that!__ Kai had a grenade in her hand Kai: It's __a prop__! I swear! __Haku:__Riiiight__…)_

In Kota's Office the Inuyasha family (Sorry I have no idea for a last name and pretty sure Yasha was going to be an Odd last name) was having a check-in with the family. Kota took his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Guys, I have some good news and some not so good news" room became silent and even Inuyasha listen quietly. Aiden in the other hand looked pissed for the new discovery of his ears and newly found dog tail that resembled a chowchow's tails. "Okay, first of all Kagome I want to suggest that I want to be the godfather for this child..." Kota smiled coyly as he saw Kagome's reaction.

"Oh my god! You must be kidding! Kota, Of course you can be the godfather! Aiden did you hear your going to have a little sister!" Kagome eyes lit up with excitement. Everyone stared at the newly found pregnant woman. "Kagome, how can you be sure that the baby is going to be a girl?" Inuyasha started smelling the donuts that Kota's office. "Yes, it's too soon for it to tell if..."Kota was interrupted by Kagome's shrill. "Hey! You already have your first born boy you wanted... Get out of my back!!!"

Inuyasha hid behind Kota and whispered, "Oh shit, she's in her short temper mode. Hey Kota can I crash at your apartment for the night?" Kota smiled and looked at the test results. "Not in this life time buddy. If someone if going to tend of Kagome's needs is going to be her husband. For the other news," He then pulled out some scrolls he then looked at his brother-in-law. "Is that Aiden is a quarter of a demon." Kota said pointing to the chart of different Demons. "Wait I'm Mortal, how can it be that Aiden is a quarter demon?" Inuyasha made a good point on that how was it that he wasn't a hanyuu and get had a kid with hanyu blood? Well I don't have a clue and I'm the one typing this! Exciting? Yes! "My baby can't be a quarter demons! That's it, I need some pickled eggs!" Kagome stormed off to Kota's fridge to raid it. "Well you see it's like when you dye your hair another color, if you have a baby the child will not obtain the newly obtain color but the original color." Kota pointed at Aiden's ears "Same goes with Demon blood, Inuyasha you're a mortal now but if I recall Aiden was conceived before you made the wish to become mortal." Inuyasha pondered about this and remember that for the past 14 years demons still kept following Kagome and Inuyasha everywhere. "Excuse me but after the explanation that you guys gave me in the car about mom being some kind of reincarnated priestess and dad being a demon's bastard son is not enough to explain why I have ears and a tail!" Aiden shouted apparently not listening Kota's explanation.

"No question about it Inuyasha, Aiden has the same Short temper." Kota laughed at his joke and looked at Aiden's silvery ears. "Okay Aiden you're 25 demon and 75 mortal and it seems your demon blood was dormant for the past 15 years and that's why we never suspected that the demon blood would be still in your veins. It's kind of like watering down wine... you see" "Okay, I don't need that much of an explanation!"Aiden said covering Kota's mouth, usually when uncle Kota started talking it was hard to make him stop.

"One thing for sure, he can't stay in Japan." Kagome appeared holding an apple covered in mustard seeds. "With his Demon blood many demons will follow him or worse demon hunters will be in his tail and kill him." Kagome took a bite from the apple and smiled at her new appetite. "How can I take you seriously that I might be killed with that face?!?!" Aiden shouted seeing that his mother was not the type to pull jokes like that.

"Well I have a friend that lives in California that would be delighted to keep an eye on Aiden," Kota pulled his laptop and turned it on. He was addict of WWC (World of War Craft ) and spend as many hours in that website battling different Mythical Beast and had different kinds of friends that saw him as a mentor in a way. "California sounds like a nice place, but it's not one of your crazy friends that go into that website and role-play and a female and then strip is it?" Kagome glared at Kota. Kagome had caught Kota in the website stripping as a female elf, that was hard to explain but you have to understand it was Kota's first time in the website. "No! He's a future college of mine that I meet in one of the Forums. He's quite a nice guy and Fontana is such a quiet place, I bet there is not a single demon hunter for miles!" Kota eagerly started typing furiously in his laptop. Aiden was sulking in the corner of the room. It was in the middle of his tenth year and he already had everything ready, he had already formed his own gang and Kyoko, the hottest girl in school, was actually flirting back at him.

"I guess that would be an okay idea." Kagome bit her bottom lip and took hold of Inuyasha hand for support. Inuyasha looked at his lovely wife and said, "It better this way Kagome. Let's face it Kagome if Aiden stays he will be hunted down by every demon hunter in the area and you'll be getting a lot of second hand smoke and I know you look shocked now but I see TV to! That Second hand smoke it not good for the baby, WE can't risk two lives just because we want them near us." Inuyasha dark eyes soften seeing his wife shed tears of sadness.

"I guess your right Inuyasha, Kota can you contact your friend?" Kagome said finally remembering that Kota was still the room. : Oh sure Kagome, Sending email to Kavala… there..."

"Don't I have a say on where you guys are shipping me off???" Aiden shouted.

**Kai: ****So**** what do you think? It was okay, right?**** Well reread and review…meek, okay bye.**


	2. Quarter DemonReally!

** Kai: Hello people and welcome back to ****my craze**** mind. I would like to point out the obvious but if you see anything that looks familiar like Inuyasha, WWC or ****Honolulu or anything**** else I don't own it. And if it's a person I don't own them**** either,**** only myself, Aiden and my boyfriend Zach**** yes the guy that gets attacked all the time.**

**Haku: ****Be careful**** man! ****She's**** crazy! She thought me up and other crazy other people in her mind!!**

**Kai: ****Ohm...**** I would like to point out that I accidently misspelled Sota's name but Kota is just a letter off and in my option it sounds way cooler! Also Naraku was the greater evil I was referring to. Y****esterday I was watching this bipolar pill and they were talking about the ****symptoms****of a**** bipolar and as I was ****lissening I****immediately**** thought, "Hey**** that's me!!"**** I never thought I was bipolar… cool... **

**Haku: Not cool…**

**Kai: Cookie? **

**Haku: Yes please!**

Zach "Kavala" reread the letter over and over, was Onislayer serious? Okay, he knew the guy for almost 3 years and he was a famous neurosurgeon in Japan and all but to take care of his nephew? Did he look like some kind of Babysitter? At least his mom was okay with it, Onislayer or Sota was paying Zach to keep an eye on the kid. He had taken the liberty of taking his mom's car and was now at the Ontario airport waiting for the arriving plane from Honolulu.

_Attention, Attention Number 5218 flight from Honolulu __has arrived 15 __minutes__ earlier than we expected._

"Well at least he's going to be here soon." Zach began to get comfortable and found a seat near the entrance of the airport. He is pondering on what to write in the sign his name or just his last name? He also thought if he should buy him a balloon, Coming with the conclusion that would be weird and somewhat send the wrong signal, like Yaoi. Maybe people in Japan are like that, no that ridiculous!

Writing the teenagers name in the sign he started to circle the arrival section. Soon people started coming out some happy to see family waiting for them, or grumpy salesmen with suits and sour looks. The Local Coffee place sold over priced muffin, Zach regretted not buying the same muffin for half the price in the gas station. He reflected about this as he took a bite of his blueberry muffin. He held the sign with Aiden's full name and for some strange reason the omega symbol on the bottom.

"You know you look like a girl from behind." Zach turns around almost dropping his overpriced Muffin to the floor. There stood a blue haired boy with a lip piercing with an emo hairstyle hiding his right eye. He wore baggy pants with different writings on it and he wore an s blue shirt with Japanese writing on it.

"Well at least I don't look like some kind of Fan girl with gender complex...your Aiden Odachi?" Zach said smiling at Aiden and showing his hand in a greeting," Hi, my name is Zach Blakely." Aiden stared at Zach for a fare of five to ten minutes. "What?!?" Zach shouted in anger annoyed of Aiden.

"I just thought that maybe you would pull some kind of confetti or something..." Aiden threw the duffle bag at Zach. "Ok, let's go!" Zach carried the duffle bag over his shoulder. Soon they exit the airport, walked over to the parking lot, found Zach's car and placed the duffle bag on the back seat.

"Hey Aiden are you ready?" Zach slides his shades on smoothly to his face and smiled wicked. "Dude, I would suggest to put your seatbelt on. Now tell me is there any cops around?"

Aiden looked around and shock his head. "No, but why?" "Good!" At that moment Zach turned on the radio at full blast and rev'd up the engine at full blast.

Poor Aiden embraced his seat belt for his dear life. "What the fuck is wrong with you." He manages to scream oven the booming sound of what it sounded like Guns and Roses. "Dude, I told you put your seatbelt on! Oh red light, smile for the camera!" Zach Joked as he passed the orange light.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I just arrived to California and became good friends with Uncle Sota's friend. He seems nice; I assumed that he knows about my demon blood, being that he drives like me.

Miss you and hope gets this letter before I die in a car accident,

You're Son,

Aiden

Ps.

Please send extra clothes, my suitcase was lost. Somehow it ended up in San Francisco.

**Kai: take it slow, this time of day take it ****slows****… I have finish typing the chapter ****two Quarter**** Demon.**

**Zach: Awesome!!!!**

**Kai: Oh by the way, Zach has been helping me write this fan fiction and I want to give him some credit.**


	3. Great Demon Hunter Sue

Chapter 3: Great Demon Hunter Sue

Zach: Demon you say?

Aiden: Well Quarter Demon….

Zach: really?

Kai: Yes, really...

Haku: will I be appearing in the story soon??

Kai: Yes...Soon…

Haku: Goody!

Zach: Are you cheating on me...

Kai: …Of course not!

"Okay, Aiden we're home."Zach parked the rusted car, almost missing Molly, the family dog, by inches. Aiden not even waiting for the car to stop completely, burst out of the car and started to kiss the grassy ground.

"Shish, I'm not that bad of a driver!" Zach joked as he took off his shades. Aiden looked at Zach as if he was really crazy. "Seriously Zach, if you thought that driving…hey! I smell Fried fish?!" He stood up smelling the air and slowly walking to the entrance of the house.

"Hey how did you know that we made fried fish?" Zach exclaimed in surprised. He pulled out his keys and looked at him in stunned.

"Oh, didn't you know? Sense of smell comes with the territory!" Aiden joked and gave Zach a goofy grin, completely destroying his emo look. If you didn't know is that Emo people do not smile, unless they know something that might make some people sad.

_**(Kai was typing in her little corner when all of a sudden an Emo person came with a small mace. "May, I help you?" "What do you have against Emo people?!" Kai looked for her Excel Saga rope. "I don't have anything against Emo people… who aren't trying to kill me" Pull on rope… "You bitch!!" The Emo shouted as he fell down the endless pit... "Hail Lord Il Palazzo!! Eat my Pachu's underwear!") **_

"Your not Emo?!"Zach seemed even more surprised!

"Of course not, I just have an issue about my ears. My ears are to Floppy!" Aiden said referring to his dog ears. Zach not knowing of Aiden's heritage looked closely at Aiden's human ears.

"Well they don't seem 'floppy' from where I'm standing!" Zach said glancing at Aiden.

"Just wait after I take a shower, is it not annoying to smell cheap airline food even after leaving the plane." Aiden glared at this fact and shrugged his shoulders as if to answer his own question.

The Living Room really took its title seriously, people lived there! Thomas, Second Oldest Brother, was pinning the play station 3 playing War hawk while Mathew, the youngest, was in the internet in an online game. Mrs. and Mr. Blakely sat in the Comfy Sofa reading their own books while molly, unfazed by the close encounter with death, circled both Zach and Aiden for attention. Soon that Harmony was broken with Aiden remark.

"Hey they don't seem that crazy at all." Aiden looked at Zach in a skeptical look and frowned a bit.

"If anyone's crazy, it's him!" Mrs. Blakely smiled and walked towards Aiden and hugged him, "I'm happy that you're staying with us Aiden, You can call me 'Mom'!" Mrs. Blakely joked then glared at his son. "Zach! Are you going to offer Aiden here something to drink?!"

"Oh, right! Aiden, would you like something to drink? Lemonade, Water, Cranberry juice…beer?" Zach almost tripped on Molly as he rushed to the refrigerator.

"Water is fine for now…" Aiden became very quiet and he became very nostalgic. Right now his mom would be cooking dinner and dad would be struggling with the lawnmower. It almost felt like an eternity since he was with his dad or mom.

"Hey Aiden lets go for a walk!" Zach said puling on Aiden's shoulder, and breaking his trance of thought.

The neighborhood was quiet and no one was around to really see Aiden and Zach argue about important stuff, very important.

"Pork Cutlets!"

"Steak!"

"Pork Cutlets!"

"Man, Aiden stop this, you and I both know that Steak is supreme ruler of all dishes! My dad is the best cook of Steak in the world!" Zach exclaimed making couple of birds fly off to the horizon.

"Well My mom is a great cook to! She makes….pretty…girl..." Aiden face became pale, and he hid behind a tree.

"Girl? Wait…" Zach looked around to see who Aiden was referring to, finally spotting Laura and chuckling he walked over to Aiden. "Look buddy I know that girl, you have a nice taste in women... want to meet her?"

"Reallllly? What if she thinks I'm weird?" Aiden looked less and less like an emo boy and more like a male version of Hinata.

"You, Weird? Come on... Hey Laura, My friend Aiden wants to meet you!" Zach shouted waving his arms at Laura. Laura had shoulder length brown hair and fair skin with light green eyes. She looked at Zack and smiled, waved and seemed confused. Zach looked at Aiden's direction, but Aiden was gone.

"What?!" Zach looked all directions, finally looking up he spotted Aiden climbing a tree.

"Your friend is kind of weird!" Laura laughed as she adjusted her glasses. Somewhere in the tree Aiden was crying tears of blood. Zach feeling Aiden sadness waved his hands and said.

"Oh no, that's just a Japanese tradition they have in his place, you see…umm... they have to climb every tree to see that it has no name of…..cute girls..."

Zach kicked the tree, making Aiden fall on his face. Laura surprised of the sudden appearance of Aiden and seeing him on the floor bleeding from his forehead, a giant cut glimmered with red blood. Gushing with such a force, that a normal person would have passed out already. In Aiden's Case it was nothing this was the type of cuts his dad would give him if he wasn't paying attention in his surroundings.

"Are you ok! Zach he's bleeding! Hi my name is Laura, I love Japanese stuff and I'm happy you're staying with Zach"

"Score one for the Z team!" Zach thought cheering inside of his head as he made a little victory dance on top of Aiden's Bloody body.

"I think you should take him to the hospital!" Laura reached out to grab Aiden's arm. Aden wince in pain and remembered that no one was allowed to see him in this state.

"I…I…I… have to go... Laura…nice was meeting you!" Aiden stood up blushed violently as he put pressure in this cut.

"You should see a doctor Aiden... You're bleeding!" Laura said touching his wound, making Aiden blush.

"You...You. Touched...me…I...Have to go now!! I'll just wash it off!" Aiden was gone, both Laura and Zach flabbergasted at Aiden's speed.

"Sorry... Laura... he's the shy type...here" Zach scratched his head in embarrassment.

Laura looking even more appalled shook her head and frowned, "No its ok, but I thought he was Emo..."

Zach arrived minutes later looking quite irritated by Aiden's Actions, He looked at Tom with a cold stare, and he threw his jacket to the side almost hitting Molly and said in an Icy voice.

"Where is he?"

Tom turned around to answer Zach, "Bro, Aiden is in your Room changing" seeing that that was it Tom went back to his game.

Zach slammed open the door looked at Aiden's half naked body a stopped.

"What's your problem Aiden, Laura was really interest in you.. Ohm...what?" Zach's eyes fell down to Aiden's chow-chow tail and white ears. This was not good, Aiden blushed and hid behind a curtain and shouted that he was half naked. The Damage was done, the truth was out.

"Dude what the hell is up with the tail, and ears… costume?" Zach said in a shocked voice, and then he proceeds to pull on Aiden's tail to see if it was put on using epoxy. Aiden yelped in pain as he pulled away from Zach. Glaring at Zach he rubbed his now redden cheeks and explained the whole story to Zach (See Prologue) there was no point hiding it from the person he would be sharing a room with, it was hard enough that Molly started following him around now he couldn't even take a shower in peace.

"So you're a Demon?" Zach said rubbing his chin, he wore an arched eyebrow.

"No, I'm a Quarter Demon... MY dad is a, or use to be a half Demon and my grandfather is a whole demon. Or that's what I hear from my dad." Aiden no fully dressed and wearing a hat to cover his silver ears.

Zach decided that this was too weird to really understand and just accepted as it was. Later that day Zach went in the back yard and started to chop wood to distract his mind from the previous events and ponder why Aiden's cuts healed at such speed.

"Demon powers," Someone said making him jump, he turned around and saw little Mathew with his bionicle. "Look Bro, Aiden helped me build this Bionicle and he said that it has Demon powers uh! That's awesome!" Mathew ran back to the living room as Aiden came outside silently.

"Why are you outside Chopping wood?" Aiden said lighting a cigarette and inhaling it deeply. Zach glared at this and answered in a calm voice.

"It keeps my mind clear and you shouldn't be smoking or you're going to fuck up your lungs." Zach chopped at the log and couple of chips or wood flew in different directions cutting his forearms.

Aiden not avoiding the chips of wood kept smoking his cigarette, making different shaped of smokes.

"It's not something I should worry about, if you haven't noticed yet I heal a bit faster than your ordinary human." Aiden had a grim expression in his face.

After a while Aiden threw his cigarette to the floor and stepped on it and also chopped the log to pieces. After a while they started to make jokes on how Aiden had reacted in front of Laura. Aiden went along with it smiled lightly at Zack's jokes and impersonations of Eddie Izzard.

"I was like... where did the bloke go?" Zach said in his Eddie Izzard voice.

"Like you have to talk I'm guessing you don't have a girlfriend!" Aiden said laughing at Zach, He was his Uncles friend and most of his Uncles friend never really had a life outside of World of War craft. He was 

surprised that Zach wasn't the Geek he was expecting from what his Uncle had told him. In fact Aiden thought that he was a rather nice guy, for a skinny guy.

"Demon, I have come to slay you!! Someone shouted firing at Aiden's direction. Aiden thinking quickly pushed Zach to the floor. The Hunter cursing loaded his bow with another arrow.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Zach shouted at mysterious man.

"Don't speak you vile beast in human form!" He shouted at Zach, Aiden looked dumbstruck at this false accusation.

"He thinks you're the Demon..." Aiden whispered at Zach and Zach waved his hand in reassurance and spoke in a clear voice.

"Sir, before you slay me I should have the honor to know my killers name" Zach said hopping to buy Aiden some time to think a plan to get this crazy lunatic man out of his back yard.

"Ah! I usually never do this, I'm but because you're my first real demon I will tell you! That when your other demon friends hear of how you died they quiver in their boot when they hear this." The man took a deep breath and swelled with pride.

"My name is the Great Hunter Demon Sue!"

No one said anything after this and as Aiden looked at Sue in disbelief Zach was laughing his head.

"He is a Demon hunter?" Aiden mumbled as he had an incredulous look in his face.

"Sue... that's a girl's name... man…I ...I …can't breathe..." Zach said rolling on the floor.

"Come on guys! It means Warrior in my native tongue!" Sue said losing his concentration.

"In what Language? Stupid?" Aiden said laughing and making Zach laugh even harder.

"Good one Good one Aiden!" Zach said giving Aiden hi five.

"Look if you're going to laugh and make fun of you I won't spare your lives! Demon spells..."

"**Be Gone! Demon WIND!" ** A gust of wind blew poor Sue to the horizon and leaving the boys surprised.

"Dude, did you do that?" Zach said looking at Aiden for support.

"I don't know any spells, it wasn't me..." Aiden said standing up and looking around, he felt a Demons Presence.

"I see that you can finally sense me. That's good that means you're not completely useless." Someone said.

"Who are you?!" Aiden shouted, who was this person that saved him.

"Let's just leave it as a friend. Leave my girl alone..." stated in a cold voice.

End of Chapter 3: The Great Demon Hunter, Sue

**Okay that the end of that chapter, pleas review because I don't know anything from Inuyasha and I want the Inuyasha fans to tell me what I might be doing wrong.**

(Kai sat in front of the TV crying violently)

Haku: (**Whispers to Zach)** She Tivo'ed that Dog food commercial and now she have been watching that commercial all day!

Zach: Right……Honey?

**She blew her nose forcefully in tissue.**

Kai: It's nothing, but for every dog that gets adopted one doesn't get adopted….I mean…I want to buy dog food...Poor Echo!!

Zach & Haku: Okay…

Zach: Please, let's go outside. You have to stop watching sad things babe.  
Kai: We have to save Echo! ** She puts on her jacket and runs to the dog shelter **I'm coming Echo!

Haku: That dog doesn't exist... besides... dogs are stupid!

Aiden: What did you say, Cat?

Haku: … Nothing that would matter to a stupid Mutt.

Zach: Guys calm down, Kai just ran out with her monthly check.

Haku and Aiden: Oh, Shit...

Haku: Well Aiden, you'll have enough dog food until Christmas if we don't catch her.

Aiden: I'll Fucken kill you Cat!!


	4. Sensitive nose

**Kai: It's been a while since I wrote anything in this story…**

**Zach: Yes! This story rocks!!**

**Kai: Of course you would say that you are the one has a part in this story... *rolls eyes***

**Haku: What's wrong Angie? Was Zach mean to you again? *Glare at Zach***

**Zach: What?? I didn't do anything!**

**Kai: *gaze into empty space* **

**Aiden: hey guys I don't think she's paying attention to the two of you.*points at Kai***

**Zach:*walks over to Kai and poke her shoulder* Babe… is you…ok?**

**Kai: …..Uh! IM OK! Let's write that story…shall we?**

"**What do you mean you don't wear uniforms?" Aiden shouted shaking Zach viciously. **

"**Calm down, just wear you're what you have in your duffle bag." Zach said rubbing his left eye as he placed his glasses on.**

**Aiden grimace as Zach pulled his duffle bag from under the bed. He hated the idea of wearing that old hand me downs from his father.**

"**I'm not going to wear that rat suit."**

"**Why not, it seems….nice…cool..." Zach said grinning from ear to ear as he held the red suit to his neck. It was Inuyasha's legendary fire rat robes. Aiden was forced t to take the set of clothes **

"**It's not okay, that old man keeps attacking me with his Katana... I swear… what's his problem!" Aiden growled as he pulled open Zach's closet and look for a blue shirt. , and dark jeans. **

"**Calm down Aiden... sees you look handsome..." Zach said smiling that devilish grin and added, "Just like me..."**

**Aiden rolled his eyes and looked for his beanie and placed it over his floppy ears.**

**As the two boys where dropped off by Zach's Mom in the entrance of the public school Aiden glared at all the students that stared at him.**

"**Why are they staring at me? Are my ears sticking out?!Zach... why are you laughing!?" Aiden growled under his breath.**

"**Don't know…maybe you zipper is down." Zach said yawning a bit, "Well... I have a class…let's meet up in the lunch area...okay?" Zach left Aiden in his first period where Mr. Torres stared at him in a disapproving look.**

"**You're the new kid right?" He said looking bored of his mind, this job wasn't paying enough to take care of little transfer student.**

"**Yeah…. What of it?" Aiden growled at Mr. Torres as he slowly walked into the room that was filled with bored looking humans.**

"**Great another good for nothing delinquent." Mr. Torres growled as he walked behind his desk. He took a long breath and smiled at the class as if nothing has happen. The students seemed like they didn't bough this act and continued their loud conversation.**

"**Class, please welcome our new exchange student Aiden Omote he'll be attending Fohi for the next five months." Mr. Torres said looking at the class with his dark rim glasses. He was assigned a seat next to a guy name Adam angulo who kept looking at him every five minutes.**

"**Hi, are you living with Zach?" He finally manages to ask Aiden without looking away. "I recognized that blue shirt with Kentucky on the front."Adam was quite muscular and had long coal hair. He could pass for a college student if he wanted.**

"**Yeah, so is that a problem for you?" Aiden glared at Adam for interrupting his nice chat with Cari. Cari blushed and went back to her class work. **

"**No, is that I was just curious, Zach said he was having a relative over". He glared back and took his pen and wrote his name in a little black notebook. "My name is Adam Angulo, I'm friends with Zach."**

"**Okay, good for you... Now leave me alone!" Aiden shouted as he went back into his homework looking at Cari with a glazed look. This was going to be a long day, and having Adam stare at him made it very irritating. At lunch he tried to climb a tree but soon the proctors told him to climb down, Zach glared at him and handed him a slice of pizza. Sniffing it lightly Aiden took a bite of it and mumbled thanks.**

"**Let me guess, you didn't have a good day..." Zach pulled out the extra bottle of apple juice.**

**Aiden's only response was a growl and another thank you as he took the juice from Zach. His sight fell to Adam and who was selling Monsters and snickers.**

"**That guy was getting in my nerves he was hitting at every girl in his sight... His arousal was annoying me..." Aiden sensitive nose was something he was still getting use to. Due to the fact that most people in the school wore the AX body sprays on them.**

**"So what's bothering you Aiden, still want to talk to Laura?" Zach said in a most sarcastic way not only getting a glare from Aiden but a flick in the forehead.**

"**Every time I get near her, that Adam guy appears always in my way! Asking me about the class lesson or offering some help in math!!I swear!"**

**Zach would laugh and place his backpack in the table, " Man, when I met you I thought you where they type to keep cool and not talk but I never would have thought you were the short temper type. You're just like me!" **

"**Yeah... But I won't stay the dateless wonder like you!" Aiden said with a smug look in his face.**

**Zach slammed his juice spilling it all over the table, glaring at Aiden and pulling his wallet he exclaimed. "That's not true, and to prove it I have this as evidence!"**

**Aiden looked at Zach and chuckled before he stuffed the rest of the pizza in his mouth. Everyone in the table next to them stared at the boys in dread as they continued with their loud conversation.**

"**What, your very empty wallet? OHHH…is she made out of paper?" Aiden shouted knocking the empty juice bottle from the table.**

"**NO! I have something better; I have my girlfriend's lock of hair."**

"**Oh… so now your some kind of stalker?" Aiden grins as he swallows the pizza. "You're a guy with a lock of hair…wow..." **

**Zach was silent and slowly pulled his cell phone and flipped it open, "I can prove it let me just dial ...and its ...ringing...ringing...speaker phone..." Zach pulled Aiden to his side.**

**A soothing voice pieced the air, Aiden immediately sensed Zach's excitement, "Hello? Mmmmmmhh." **

"**Hey Babe! Guess what… you know my friend's nephew is eager to meet my beautiful girlfriend." Zach said making his best attempt in his sexy voice.**

"**Oh... you have me in speaker phone? Okay… Ohm… Zach…I just woke up and I was thinking of your sexy body...mmm." The girl moaned loud enough for Aiden to hear. **

**Zach blushed scarlet and mumbled a love you and hung up.**

"**Wow… Zach… your shinny red! I NEVER thought that your ears …"Aiden said looking surprised.**

"**Shut up ...Lunch is almost over let me walk you to your next class..." Zach growled at Aiden turning around quickly.**

**Kai: Hello everyone I know that it's been a while and that this chapter is way over due but a lot of things had happen. My Co writer and I had some issues and completely forgot about the story, I'm very sorry.**

**Zach: *silence***

**Aiden: They think you're boring! *burst down in laughter***

**Zach: Shut up.**


End file.
